King Yemmas Mistake
by Deranged Medicine
Summary: What happens when King Yemma sends Bra to hell by accident. And what is Bulma and Vegeta doing in the middle of this mix up. Rated Pg-13 for cursing. *COMPLETE*
1. All Vegeta's go to hell

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or Dbgt   
  
  
  
"Name Please,"King Yemma asked. Bra rolled her eyes. "Bra Vegeta," Bra replied. King Yema eyes widen he didn't look at the sheet before sending Bra to hell, just speaking that name gave him chills. The truth was Bra was suppose to go to heaven but after King Yema heard Bra's last name she immediatly went to hell. AHHHH AHHHHHHH!!. "Damn what landing,"Bra moaned as she messaged her temples. ' Where am I ' Bra asked herself as she looked at her surroundings. It looked like Hell. 'I must be in Hell, but im good,'. Bra took a few steppes onto the ground which was scalping hot. Bra took off into the air realizing it would be safer to fly. "Hey look Nappa we hit the jack pot," Raditiz said pointing to the wandering blue haired demi sayian. He looked at the woman she looked a little bit like his prince but decided to dismiss the idea. "Come on Raditiz lets go,"Nappa smirked. The two full blooded sayians charged at Bra who sensed then coming. She just turned around to them smirking arms crossed, with her tail wraped around her waist.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough,"Bra smirked. The two sayians mouth shoot open, that smirk gave them chills and why did she have a tail for Kames sake. "You--r sayia--n,"Nappa stuttred. Bra nodded. Raditiz fled over to Nappa like a zombie, he perched his hand to Nappas ear. "Why don't we take her to King,"Raditz whispered. Nappa looked at his friend for a while but nodded. "So do you want to meet our king,"Nappa asked shaking off his shock. Bra thought for a while she figured it would be better if they didn't know she was royality. The Blue haired demi sayian nodded. "Follow us,"Ratitz replied as he and Nappa took off, Bra followed. Bra followed the two full blodded sayians to an building which looked like a palace. They entered. A few sayians mumbled that Bra was freak bitch Bra heard this and walked over to the sayian and grabbed the sayian by its collar. "What did you just say I should blast you to the next dimention for that outburst,"Bra raged. The sayian looked at Bra in horror. Bra looked at Nappa and Radtidz and smiled trying to cover up her outburst. See as that didn't work she tryed a diffrent approch. "Am I going to meet the king oe what," Bra said annoyed. Raditiz and Nappa nodded as they opened a double door. Bra walked into the room in awe never in her life have she seen anything so beautiful. The room was Blue gold it had golden diamonds all over the place. She glanced from her awe, to look at her grandfather he looked just like her father except for the beard and he was taller. "Why have you bought this onna in my presence Nappa,"King Vegeta ordered. Nappa and Raditz quickly bowed. King Vegeta looked at the two sayians as they bowed deeply.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may rise,"He ordered. The two sayians got up. "Well sire, she's a sayian,"Nappa stated simply. King Vegeta glared at the female demi sayian, never in his life had he seen a blue haired sayian, but oddly to him he felt like he knew her. "What is your name child,"King Vegeta asked. "Bra Vege-,"Bra slapped her fore head she almost slipped. King Vegeta looked at Bra suspicouly. "What were you going to say,"King Vegeta asked curiously. "BraVegeta, now do you know where the water bathroom is,"Bra quickly changed the subject. "What did you say,"King Vegeta asked again. "Bra Vegeta now do you know bathroom is,"Bra replied rather annoyed. Nappa and Radtitz looked girl with their jaws dropped open. King Vegeta looked at his grand daughter with an eyebrow raised. "So your father is Prince Vegeta," Nappa asked his jaw still open. Bra nodded. "So my son, mated with a, a human,"King Vegeta urged Bra go further. "Yes he did,"Bra said dryly. ********************************************************************************************  
  
Else Where   
  
  
Bulma balled up her fist. "Now if you don't tell send me and Vegeta to hell to get our daughter hell is going to break loose,"Bulma raged. King Yemma brows wrinkled. "Look lady i'll send you, and i'll get you when im ready,"King Yamma roared. With a press of a button, before Bulma or Vegeta could protest, King Yemma sent Bulma and Vegeta to hell.... AHHHHH Bulma and Vegeta landed in front of a palace. "Vegeta where are we,"Bulma asked. Vegeta looked around. "Where in front of a palace onna,"Vegeta replied crossing his arms. Bulma scowled her mate. "Are they strong,"Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. *Lets go Onna* *Ok* They opened the palace door to find.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: My first Cliffy......  
  
Goten: *Waves a hand in front of adbzfan2k face*   
  
Me: I'm still here you don't got go waving hands in faces.  
  
Goten: I only waved one hand, and only in your face   
  
Me: *Rolls eyes* Update this story so I can finish and make them longer  
  
Goten: *nodes* They need to be much longer your story are so short...*laughs*  
  
Me: *grabs frying pan*  
  
Goten: *stop laughing and runs*  
  



	2. New clothes and Zarbon and Dadora

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: I own dbz and dbgt  
  
Goten: Then why you just said you didn't own dbz or dbgt   
  
Me: *shakes head* I din't say that   
  
Goten: *plays tape of disclaimer*   
  
Me: So I don't own dbz or dbgt big deal *runs to bathroom crying*   
  
Goten: Hey are you going to eat that   
  
  
  
  
  
King Yemmas Mistake   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta opened the door to find two of Friezas flunkies Zarbon and Dadora. Dadora turned around. "Well, well if it isn't our old friend Vegeta,"Dadora sneered. "In the flesh,"Vegeta replied in the same tone. Zarbon glared at the woman that was by Vegeta side and rembered her from Namek. "Hey Vegeta isn't that the earthling from Namek,"Zarbon asked couriously. Vegeta thought for second what to tell his old foe. "Who dose it look like," Vegeta said with pride. Zarbon glanced at Bulma again a smirk appeared on his face. With that he grabbed Bulma. "Hey Dadora isn't this priceless Vegetas mate,"Zarbon laughed. "Do you fools really think you can blackmail me a super sayian,"Vegeta announced. Dadora and Zarbons jaws dropped. This sayian couldn't be a super sayian after all super sayian is a legend. "So Vegeta how about we have a little chat with Freieza,"Zarbon smirked still holding Bulma. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He then grabbed Bulma with no effort. Dadora and zarbon blinked they didn't even see him coming maybe he was a super sayian. "Your pathetic Frieza can't touch me, why do you think hes hell, he was killed by a super sayian,"Vegeta smirked. Zarbon and Dadora looked at Vegeta with confustion. "Frieza said he chocked on a bone,"Dadora told the smirking sayian. Vegeta rolled his eyes again boy was frieza pitifull.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Where Bra was   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes he mated to a human,"Bra replied rather annoyed. For the past 10 minutes King Vegeta kept asking Bra did his son mate with a human, and now she was finally getting annoyed. "King Vegeta how can you be sure shes your grandaughter you have no proff,"A random gaurd announced. Normally King Vegeta would of blasted the soilder to the next dimention for that outburst but he did have a point. "Prove yourself,"King Vegeta ordered. Bra thought for a moment. "What if I turned super sayian,"Bra asked. The room gasped. King Vegeta nodded. With that Bra summoned up her strenth, and with a blinding flash of light turned super sayian. The room rasped once again. Bra powered down. "You know I forget sometime not everybodys super sayian," Bra replied to their gasped. King Vegeta gave her a glare meaning what thats spose to mean. "Well, my Dad,Brother,Gok- Kakkorot,Kakkorot first son, Kakkorots second son, Kakkororts grandaughter, and me are all super sayians,"Bra rattled off. "My brothers a super sayian," raditiz rasped. Bra nodded. "My sons a super sayian,"King Vegeta asked with a glem in his eyes. Bra nodded once again. "Hey how come Kakkorots family has more super sayians,"King Vegeta blurted out. "Well you see his family is more, exstended,"Bra exsplaned. The room gasped once again. "Do you know where the bathroom is,"Bra questioned King Vegeta. King Vegeta ki raised how could she think about the bathroom at a time like this!!!! But dismissed the idea. "Down the hall to your right,"King Vegeta replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra stormed down the halls of the palace.Bra was mad. King Vegeta said down the hall to your right there was 40 diffrent rights how could she possibly choose one!!! Bra finally found a golden door with blue golden strips and decided to enter it. When she got inside she smiled happly. She looked in the mirror. Bra looked at what she was wearing. A yellow turtle neck and some blue jeans. This was not her, not her at all she was only wearing it because her Dad told her to wear something royal, her outfit was royall or what he called it. The blue haired demi sayian pulled out a capsle and tossed it on the ground. With a loud boom Bras favorite outfit came out of the capsle. A red mini skirt red gloves, red hair band, and some red boots. Bra quickly slipped her favorite outfit which reveled her perfect curves. 'Now to test'Bra thought. The bathroom door emerged as Bra steeped out. The male sayians eyes popped out of their head. This girl looked good. Bra walked back to the throne in a slow pace. The throne door raped open as a blue haired sayian emerged into it. The gaurdes jaw dropped. King Vegeta grolwed. The guards quickly bowed to their princess looking at her long creamy tan legs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta noticed this and it wasn't long before King Vegeta started rambling about princesses wearing something that was royal. "Your a princess your not spose to present yourself so openly and your spose to be wearing the royal colors, blue and gold,"King Vegeta scowled. Bra rolled her eyes. "My Mom always said to wear something comfortable,"Bra replied. King Vegeta glanced at his grandaughter, he usaully didn't care what people wore. Seeing his grandaughter in her red outfit, and those gaurds eyes about to pop out of their head. Made him fell so angary. Bra looked at her grandfather who looked like he was about to kill someone, and at her clothes. The right thing to do would to take off the clothes. Bra thought of this for a brief second but dismissed the idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the Zarbon than to Dadora. They were so stupid they really belived Frieza died by chocking on bone. Now that Vegeta thought about he never did she Frieza eat meat. He was more a fruit kind of of guy. Was Frieza really a guy??? Those questions rang through Vegetas head well Bulmas to through their bond.   
  
*Bonding*  
  
*Vegeta of course frieza was a guy, right*   
  
*Who knowes Woman*   
  
*Vegeta*   
  
*What woman   
  
*WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF FRIEZA INSTEAD OF OF BRA*   
  
*Woman you don't have to scream*   
  
*Grrr*   
  
*Woman get out*   
  
  
  
"What Vegeta's a little tongue tied,"Zarbon taunted. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Pathetic,"Vegeta sneered. Zarbon and Dadora were not worthy of his time or air. Vegeta began to power a ki beam. With a blink of an eye Zarbon and Dadora were gone to King Yemas pet cage. "There gone in all but I still want to find my fucken daughter,"Bulma roared. Vegeta uncovered his ears. "We'll find her onna,"Vegeta replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Im done   
  
Goten: That chapter was a little bit longer still short   
  
Me: *polishes frying pan*   
  
Goten: *gulpes*   
  
Me: I want to thank all of you who reviewed   
  
Goten: Yep all *starts counting* 10 reviews   
  
Me: Keep them coming, the more reviews the longer and sooner the chapters   
  
Goten: *Eats egg rolls*   
  
Me: Hey those are mine!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Arrival and the ending

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: For the record im not dead.   
  
Goten: You sure fooled me   
  
Me: *growls*   
  
Goten: What?   
  
Me: Ok heres chapter 3 *polish's frying Pan*   
  
Goten: What did I do?   
  
Me: Enjoy *grabs frying pan*   
  
Goten: But what did I do? *runs*   
  
Me: One more thing I don't own dbgt. *runs after Goten*   
  
Goten: But what did I do?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra watched as Grandfather expression change from normal to mad. But what did she do to him. Was he that mad at what she was wearing. Well if he was he would have to deal with it! "So is there anything to eat in this place,"Bra asked? "Follow, me,"King Vegeta replied. Bra shrugged and followed the old man. The walk to the kitchen was silent. "You know my Mom and Dad should be here in no time,"Bra eaised the mode. "How do you know," King Vegeta asked? "I sensed them,"She stated simply.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SO your saying that my son and his mate is on their way,"King Vegeta asked again. "That's what I said,"Bra said annoyed. "So why didn't you tell me sooner, sayjins should be know there prince is coming, I need to throw a feast!,"King Vegeta rambled. "Why would you want to do that"Bra asked. "Cause there Prince is coming,"King Vegeta began to run toward the main entrance. Bra following her grandfather as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope you know this is all your fault,"Bulma reminded. "What,"Vegeta roared. "Well if you hadn't, I don't know but where is she,"Bulma asked. "Were Close,"Vegeta said. "Close dosen't cut it,"Bulma huffed. "Well if you would stop bitching maybe we could find her,"Vegeta reminded. "Fine,"Bulma closed her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra glared at the two sayjin woman decorating the room. They were wearing a gold dresses. They had pleasant smiles on their faces. Which made Bra sick to her stomach. She signed. Two sayjins then came in the room to set up the food. They carried the food in their hands with greed. Setting it down on the table with smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she caught some sayjin woman putting on dresses. Trying to look pleasing for her fathers arrival. "You know I would put down the smiles if I were you, my fathers already spoken for,"Bra growled at the hypocrites. "Oh don't worry we won't make ourselfs that gorgeous, we wouldn't want the earthling to get jealous,"She laughed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugg my Mom wouldn't be jealous of someone as ugly as you,"Bra balled her fist. The glared down at Bras fist. They didn't want to be killed. Fixing their chesses they walked out of the room. 'Cowards,' Though Bra. She closed her eyes. Yes her parents would be here any minute.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How much longer,"King Vegeta asked. "Not too long,"Bra replied. King Vegeta smirked. Yes it would different experience to meet his son after all these years. But he was also looking forward ti seeing how much of an earthling was his mate like.   
  
  
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta look,"Bulma pointed to a large palace. It was a very tall building. The sayjin prince expanded his senses. Getting an estimate on how many people were in the building. Also if they stand a change against him. "Fine Onna lets check it out,"Vegeta replied preparing to land.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************   
  
  
  
  
  
Bra held her breath. She could already feel her parents approach. "There here,"She announced to her grandfather. He nodded in surprise. He wasn't expecting them to be at the palace so early. Maybe in a couple of hours at least. He shifted his body weight from left to right.   
  
  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at her mate as he landed. There were to men at the door. Locking eyes with the appendage wrapped around their waist. She realized that they were sayjins. Vegeta did also. He and his mate ignored the obvious fact. Walking past the man. "Hey were do you think your going,"The guard yelled. "In the building dumb ass,"Bulma yelled back. They continue to walk in the building. The guard was about to reply. But realized who's mate he was talking to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He could just tell that was his prince. Just by the face. They continue to walk into the building. Receiving a few whisperers as they walked. Vegeta caught a strand of blue in his path. He then realized that was his daughter. Tapping Bulma softly on the shoulder she turned around. Locking eyes with her daughter as well. Bra swallowed. Not even her father could save her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta watched in interest. "Bra,"Bulma rasped. "Yes Mom,"Bra replied shaking. "Tell me what the fuck where you think when you decided you fucken left go to hell, then you fucken got me pissed and im all fucken traveling through all of damn time, do your ass even realised what the whole hell this trip was like!,"Bulma roared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom I-,"Bra was cut off. "No you don't, you just always making my golden days hard shit, Bra you go wait outside,"She scowled. Bra looked down at her feet. Walking away she mumbled something under her breath. "Don't mumble anything, you wouldn't be in this if you hadn't tried to see what heaven was like, now go!,"She yelled again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra left. King Vegeta was surprised by her display. "Guess she's worthy after all,"Mumbled King Vegeta. Vegeta looked up. It was his father. And her had said his mate was worthy. Maybe King Yemmas mistake wasn't a mistake after all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: I hoped everybody enjoyed the chapter.   
  
Goten: The final chapter *looks down*   
  
Me: But I'm going to have this other fic out soon. See everybody knows about when Miri Trunks came. See what if he had a twin sister named Bra. And Goten and Pan was born. I know all of you are wondering how but its possible. The AU way I put it. So if anybody want to be on my mailing list email me.  
  
Goten: SO long everybody.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
